legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adamlenton1
' Adamlenton1' (AKA Adam or AL1) is an Old Timer who joined the LMBs on June 23rd, 2007. He has over 6,495 posts and 5 studs. He posts regularly in a few forums, but mainly in the Message Boards Forum. Adamlenton1 also roleplays in the Minifigures and the Pharoah's Quest Forum, and used to roleplay in the Atlantis forum. One of Adam's favorite topics is Car Debating Society, located in the Racers Forum. He is also a member of this wiki. For a short time, he made the Craftsman list in Your Position in the MB's Advanced, but quit for two reasons. One was that no one was posting updates, and the second was the never ending complaining about spam. MB History Adamlenton1 retired from the MBs about a couple of months after he joined. In this time, he became Journeyman by mainly posting in the Star Wars forum. In July 2011, Adam returned to the MB's, by accident, when he clicked on Lego.com, and worked his way up to Craftsman by late August. Around Craftsman, Adam began posting faster, and joined his first roleplay in the Minifigures Forum. This was to follow by a few other roleplays. He became Artisan on 9th September 2011, and gained his second stud on September 28th. On the 11th October 2011, he became Inventor, shortly after Huohana, and went on to gain his third Stud on 20th October. On the 10th November 2011 he repassed Huohana and gained his 4th Stud. Huo eventually repassed him back shorty after he gained his 5th Stud. On Christmas Eve Eve (23rd December), Adam finally reached Old Timer, and in doing so, beat his goal to get OT before Christmas. Signatures Adam has used a few signature's. His first one was {/-\ |_ 1}, which he later changed to ~{/-\ |_ 1}~. Sometimes, he added messages underneath like 'Inventor at last'. In January 2012, Adam started a quest to find a new sig. He made a few options, but he wasn't happy with them. Adam finally came up with two sigs, a new take on his previous sig, ~~{ { /-\ |_ 1 } }~~ (Without spaces inbetween the braces) and a completley new sig, ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹. He chose the later one as his new sig, and uses it currently. Rank Racing He came second in a race with Huohana and Megaman6557 to the second stud, although it was later agreed with Huohana that it was a draw, as Adam gained his second start by taking it off Huohana. More recently, he is in a race to Old Timer with Huohana, Brickie52 and LBK. The race to OT is now over, with Huohana eventually winning it. The Speech On the 9th December 2011, Adam made a speech in the topic 'Time off LEGO MB Speeches podium'. It was about his activeness and he said he wouldn't be posting as much as he used to. See Also *Adamlenton1 (His page on this wiki) *List of Old Timers *Old Timer Category:Wiki Members Category:Users Category:Roleplayer Category:British Category:Good Articles Category:5 studs Category:Old Timer Category:Semi-active